Too Many Messes
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Baby Harry's walking, talking, and making messes. Especially for poor Sirius, who was just supposed to babysit for an hour or so.


Title: Too Many Messes

Summary: Baby Harry's walking, talking, and making messes. Especially for poor Sirius, who was just supposed to babysit for an hour or so.

Notes: I've been wanting to do another baby Harry for ages. So I figured we'd be mean to Sirius for a bit. It's just a short, sweet, semi-mean to Sirius one shot.

Sirius Black was holding a squirming baby Harry as he spoke to James Potter, who would be leaving in the next few minutes. "An hour, then?" Sirius asked him.

"Shouldn't be any longer." James agreed. He reached for his cloak, then remembered that he had left it on the couch, as per usual.

"Lily might be back before I am." he added as he headed into the living room, with Sirius and Harry following behind him.

"Da!" Harry called, reaching out for James.

"Da has to go." James said, taking him from Sirius. "But you get to stay with Uncle Padfoot."

"Pafoo?" Harry asked, looking to Sirius, then back to James. "Da!" he whined.

"He might get hungry," James began, handing Harry back to Sirius, "and he might need a change later, but there really shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Shouldn't have anything to worry about." Sirius repeated bitterly a few minutes later. He had sat Harry down to play and he himself had sat down to work on the crossword, glancing up on occasion. Just as he finished writing in "flobberworm" he heard a crash, followed by Harry's innocent "Oop."

"Oops is right." Shaking his head, Sirius pulled out his wand and repaired the broken glass. "How about we stay over here, hmm?" he asked, picking Harry up and carrying him into the living room again.

"Pafoo hungie?" Harry asked, leaning back so he could look at Sirius, who grinned.

"I can't say no to that. And I think I am a bit hungry. What do you say to sandwiches, huh?"

A few moments later and the two of them were settled at the kitchen table, munching away at sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and probably to Lily's dismay, cookies.

Sirius watched Harry eat, trying not to smile. Harry was making a mess of himself, but that could not be helped.

Harry began to yawn after he finished making his mess and reached to Sirius, who got up, picked him up, and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up.

As Sirius began to clean Harry's face and hands with a wet rag, Harry started to fuss. He wound up knocking over several bottles and things before he was finally clean enough for Sirius to carry into his room. He sat Harry down on the floor so that he could quickly clean up the mess in the bathroom and kitchen.

And during that time, Harry managed to pull himself up shakily and toddled into the living room, where things were supposed to be out of his reach.

Supposed to be, but wasn't.

His tiny little fingers gabbed at a stack of parchment and pulled, sending the stack fluttering to the floor. He grabbed a piece and began to rip it apart.

"Now what are you doing?" Sirius sighed wearily. Harry glanced up from amid his parchment pieces.

"How did you even get a hold of that?" Sirius asked. Harry did not answer. Instead, he reached up for Sirius, who stooped and picked him up.

Harry snuggled close to Sirius, who could not help but feel his anger ebbing away. "You're too cute for your own good." he told Harry as he sat down on the couch with him.

He wasn't too sure, but he thought Harry might have known that. He heard Harry sigh and felt him curl up a bit closer to him.

"Don't try to be cute." Sirius told him. He wasn't sure if he was in the right to scold Harry. Or if he should anyway because Harry was just a baby.

But then he realized that Harry had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled softly to himself and carefully carried Harry into his room and settled him into his crib. As he pulled the blankets around him, he noticed Harry sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Shaking his head slightly, he left the room, realizing that it had not been as bad as he thought it would be.

"He wasn't too bad was he?" Lily asked as she shed her cloak a little while later. James had been right in saying she may have been back before him.

"Not too bad, no." Sirius told her. "He did make a few messes, but I cleaned it up." he shrugged.

"Then I'll have to ask you to watch him again later." she smiled.

"Oh, no. Remus can do that."


End file.
